


I Have Something More To Tell You

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Second Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: She would tell him once he was with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something More To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Because they needed more children !!!  
> A little idea i had  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Anne POV. 

I couldn't tell Richard until he got back that I was with child again. 

I was so happy. 

I found myself more and more happy each passing day. 

I gently placed my hand on my stomach, no-one was here. 

"You are loved so much." I said, "And you are wanted so much." 

I sniffled. I moved my hand.

I so wanted Richard home.

I needed him here. 

"Duchess?" he asked. 

"Yes?" I asked. 

"A letter for you." he said and puts it gently on the table. 

"Thank you." I say, he walks away. 

I read the letter, 

My darling Anne,  
We are on our way back from France, I hope you are well; we should arrive at court in two days time  
All my love  
Your husband Richard. 

"Excuse me, could you saddled my horse I am to go to court." I told him.

"Yes of course." he said. 

I smiled I could wait to tell him. 

I arrived at court two days early, too see Isabel, she was with child when I got there. 

"Anne." she said. 

"Isabel." I said, "I've missed you so much." 

"Me too, how are you?" she asked. 

"Very well." I said, "And you?" 

I held her stomach. 

"Hoping for a boy." she said honestly. 

I smiled at her.

"And so you shall have one." I said. 

She smiled at me, "Thank you Annie."

"Of course Izzy." I said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
